Colors
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Do Nobodies even feel attraction?" As the newbie in the Organization it's only natural for him to ask such silly questions. He'll get his answers sooner or later. AkuRoku yaoi, one-shot


Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own it, really.

Joh: Yay! Otakon was SO much fun!

Jessie: Aw, it was. It's too bad that it's over now.

Joh: I know… but anyway, I promised to write this for Jessie! So here you go! AkuRoku!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, horrible writing

0o0o0o0o0

"And this is your room I guess." The tall man said, his expression clearly showing how bored he was. He pushed open the arched door and stepped back. "I trust that you can handle things from here on number XIII?" he raised a silver eyebrow, the X shaped scar across his face seeming to darken.

Roxas nodded, sweeping his sky blue eyes across the room. Like the rest of the castle he had seen so far the bedroom was almost completely white. A plain bed with white, crisp sheets and a gray pillow was tucked away in one corner and a gray table with a silver lamp sitting on it was pressed flush against the wall. Other than that the room was bare.

"Hey, Saix…" he turned but the older nobody had disappeared. Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He took a step into the room and pressed a hand against the cold, white wall. Even with the bed and the desk the room seemed empty, like if he raised his voice it would echo.

But he supposed that it was fitting. A bedroom needed to fit its owner, so it only made sense that his empty room now belonged to him. He was an empty person. The Superior had explained everything to him before had been taken to Castle Oblivion. He was a Nobody, someone who didn't really exist. Someone without a heart.

But unlike the other twelve members of the Organization Roxas didn't posses any memories from his previous life. Did that make him even less of a person than the others?

Silently he moved to the large windows and pushed back the silver curtains. He reached up to press his gloved hand against the glass and sighed.

"Wow. Way to look happy."

Roxas turned, a scowl on his face. A tall man with vivid red hair was leaning against the doorway, his narrow green eyes fixed on him.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked. The only member of the Organization he had met besides Xemnas had been Saix. He hadn't even seen the others yet.

The man grinned and walked over to him, the long black coat fluttering at his ankles. "Axel. A-x-e-l. Number eight. Got it memorized?" he smirked, setting his hands on his hips.

Roxas frowned. "Are you for real?"

Axel blinked at him, taken aback. They stared at each other for a moment before he let out a bark of laughter. "I like you kid. The name's Roxas, right?"

"I guess."

Axel grinned and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Mind if I call you Roxy?"

The blonde glared at him, annoyance flaring up. "Yes, I do." He replied stiffly, pushing Axel's arm off him. "And don't touch me."

Axel pulled away, still grinning and unbothered by the cold response he had gotten. "I can show you around if you want?" He suggested, running his cat-like eyes up and down Roxas's body.

He flushed angrily and pointed towards the door. "That won't be necessary."

"If you insist." Axel smirked before sauntering across the room back to the door. He lingered there, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "Welcome to the Organization, kid."

And so ended his first encounter with Number VIII.

0o0

A few weeks past since Roxas had first joined and he still didn't know much about why he had the keyblade or who's nobody he was. By this point he had met all the other members of Organization XIII but none of them seemed too interested in him, excluding Axel of course.

Roxas had noticed after a while that Axel would _look _at him. A lot. And not just a casual glance, a long heated sweep of his eyes that would leave Roxas blushing and irritated. Because of this the newest Nobody had made a point to avoid the tall redhead at all costs.

It worked for a bit until Axel finally cornered him in his room.

"Why are you always so gloomy?"

Roxas glared at him, putting down the book he had borrowed from Zexion. He hadn't even heard Axel enter his room, let alone walk right up to him at his desk.

"I'm not gloomy."

Axel didn't respond. He perched himself on Roxas's bed, stretching his long legs out. "You haven't added any stuff to your room." he commented, looking around at the still blank walls.

"I don't need to."

The redhead sent him a blank look. "You're boring."

Roxas ground his teeth, picking his book back up. "And you're annoying." Seriously, if he had known he was going to have to deal with _this _before he had joined the Organization he would have turned down the offer.

"Yeah well, you're prissy."

"You're creepy." Roxas shot back, not looking up from the book.

"You're emo."

"You're stupid."

"You're cute."

"You're.-" The blonde cut himself off, the words slowly registering. He slowly looked up at Axel who was smiling coyly at him. "Excuse me?" he narrowed his eyes.

Axel smirked, standing up and leaning over him. "You are… cute." He spoke slowly, putting an emphasis on each word.

Roxas stared at him. "Do Nobodies even _feel _attraction?" he asked skeptically. From what he had learned Nobodies felt nothing considering how they didn't have hearts to feel with.

"Of course we do! Whatever Xemnas babbled to you about how we can't feel, it's not true." Axel said indignantly, widening his eyes.

Roxas turned away from him. "Whatever. Not like I would know." Roxas closed his eyes, wishing that Axel would just leave him alone already. For all he knew, this was some kind of prank he played on all the new members.

Axel sneered, wrapping his thin arms around him. "Are you saying you don't think I'm sexy?" he teased.

Roxas batted him away, glowering. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" he growled. He scowled at the amused smirk he got in response, and stood up. "If you're not going to leave then _I _will." And to make his point he stomped out the room.

0o0

Roxas had hoped that after how their last conversation ended Axel would get the hint and leave him alone. But on the contrary the redhead seemed only more determined to get on Roxas's good side. Which certainly wasn't going to happen.

"Aw come on, Roxy! You can't hate me!" Axel whined, following after the blonde's heels.

"Want to bet on that?" Roxas grumbled, picking up his pace.

Axel let out a frustrated groan, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. "Look I even got you something."

"I don't want…" Roxas trailed off, blue eyes glancing down at the two blue popsicles being held in Number VIII's other hand. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

Axel grinned, knowing that he had caught the youngest Nobody's interest. "Sea salt ice cream. You were found in Twilight Town and this flavor is really big there so I figured you might like it." he explained, offering him one.

Roxas hesitated before taking it. He inspected the popsicle for a moment before looking up at Axel. "Thanks." He said reluctantly, turning around.

"No problem. Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Axel blinked, hurrying after him.

Roxas turned, licking lazily at the salty ice cream. "I have a mission soon. So thanks for the ice cream." He almost smirked at the expression Axel was wearing as he walked away.

0o0

"What the _hell _do you think you are doing?" Roxas ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, leaning against the doorway of his room.

Axel was in his room. Again.

And as if that wasn't bad enough he was taping something to the wall. _His _walls.

Roxas stomped into his bedroom (which over the months that had passed hadn't changed much) ready to tear off whatever Axel was setting up. But when he got closer he paused, taken aback by what he saw.

Axel had taped a simple crayon drawing to the white wall. It looked like a picture of Axel and him sitting next to each other. "Did you draw that?"

"No, Namine drew it for me a while ago. A little bit before you joined, in fact." Axel grinned, standing back to admire it.

"Why are you putting it in my room then?"

He shrugged. "I thought your room could use some color." He looked around, gesturing at the lack of furniture. "Your room doesn't look right so bland."

"You think so?" Roxas asked quietly, taking a seat on his bed and looking around with a guarded expression.

Axel turned, looking surprised at the absence of hostility in Roxas's voice. "Yeah! I mean, you're really…" he trailed off, searching for the right word. "Colorful, I guess. I can't think of another way to say it."

Roxas fell back, staring up at the ceiling. "Oh." Was that what Axel really thought?

He felt the mattress dip as Axel took a seat by his hip. He trailed his fingers down the slender blonde's arm to his wrist. "I'm shocked Roxas. You're not snapping at me to not touch you."

"I'm too tired to." Roxas groaned, moving his arm over his eyes.

"Hm. I guess I'd be pushing my luck if I tried to kiss you right now."

"Do that and I'll rip your arm off." Roxas threatened.

Axel deliberated over that for a moment before leaning down so that his lips just brushed against his cheek. He grazed his lips across the blonde's, his tongue darting out briefly to swipe at them. He smirked when he felt the younger boy shiver. "I don't really need my arms anyway." He chuckled and pulled back.

Roxas pulled his arm away and stared at Axel in surprise.

"What?"

"That's it?"

"You want more?" he leered, smacking his lips suggestively.

"No!" Roxas said hastily, blue eyes narrowing. "I just thought that you would try and rape me or something."

"Oh, thanks." Axel rolled his eyes, mocking a hurt look. "I see how it is." He made to get up but Roxas reached out to pull him back.

Flushed, the keyblader shrugged his shoulders, trying to look casual. "You can stay." He mumbled.

Axel smiled. Roxas flushed brighter and averted his eyes to the picture Axel had taped up.

Maybe Axel was right. Maybe Nobodies _could _feel. Not that what he was feeling was attraction or anything. It was just… just something. Something small but undeniably significant.

As Axel lay down next to him, Roxas placed a small hand over his chest. He held it there, pretending that his nonexistent heart had just skipped a beat.

0o0o0o0o00o0

Joh: Blah I'm sleepy. Man, you can just see my writing slowly going downhill as the story progresses.

Jessie: Don't be so hard on yourself! -Frowns-

Joh: It's true though. Yeah and this was supposed to be for Axel Roxas day but I kind of fail and I was late. Yep.

Jessie: Aw, but it's the thought that counts.

Joh: Exactly! So Review! Share your thoughts with me, my little strawberries!


End file.
